Sleepy Optimums
by ArchedNorm
Summary: Black Star's attempts to get Tsubaki to go to sleep don't go unnoticed. She may or may not give into him, and she's perfected that over the years. But, even now, its sometimes hard to deny that signature grin. Older fluff!


"Can you come to bed?" The star huffed to his partner, yawning slightly before walking over and resting his hands on her shoulders, "You always end up jotting down more notes than you need to." His raspy voice was exhausted and he had succumbed to walking around their apartment in only the Santa Claus boxers she had gotten him as a gift for Christmas. Completely as a joke, mind you, but he practically lived in the velvet fabric.

She didn't acknowledge him at first, partly because she was too adamant on memorizing as many equations for her chemistry final the next day and, on the other hand, she knew that if she went to bed now, with him, she wouldn't keep her promise of waking up early to finish her studies. Her crimson reading glasses perched on her nose dipped down as she lowered her head closer to her textbook, craning to read the small text. Night black locks fell over her face which she attempted to blow out of her face, but failed. After a while, she took off her glasses and rubbed her temples.

Tsubaki gave a tired smile, leaning her head back to look at him, "Over studying is my motto," She stretched in the wooden dining chair she was sitting in before getting up to fetch a glass of water from the kitchen, "you should know that by now."

Black Star let out a sigh, his eyes half lidded. He came up behind her slightly smaller frame and wrapped his toned arms around her waist, nuzzling into her neck. Despite the fact that the winter was transitioning into spring, it was still a few degrees too cold in their apartment. It may have helped to wear some more clothes but, he had grown accustomed to leaving his chest exposed. Tsubaki didn't mind of course. Even now, though she was clad in only a pair of cotton shorts and his favorite sweatshirt, she was as warm as summer. Forget drinking hot chocolate, she warmed the star to his toes.

She guzzled down her water, and started to go about finishing his half-assed job of what Black Star called "doing the dishes".

He pursed his lips, and ruffled his cobalt hair; _God why did she always have to work._

"Okay, Tsu," He sighed leading her away from the sink, "can we just go to sleep, do you hear anybody else in this building doing anything? No, you know why? They're all sleeping," He drawled out that last sentence for effect, hoping to coax his girlfriend into relaxing for the first time that week. So far, nothing had worked.

She turned around to face him. He was significantly taller than her now, not always, but thankfully, he his physicality had grown into his monstrous ego. Nights like this, when his voice was soft, and he just wanted her by her side, Christ, she couldn't get enough. She was the only person who ever got to see him like this, sleepy and ridiculously gorgeous.

Tsubaki, placed her lithe digits on his face, she gave a small smile before pressing her full lips onto his. She heard him let out a quiet moan, and the weapon smirked against his lips. When they pulled apart, Black Star tumbled forward a bit, surprised that they weren't going to escalate anymore.

"I am pretty tired," She said softly, shuffling back to their room where she fell back onto their bed, she let out a breath.

He chuckled, and pulled her close, "You worry yourself over these tests way too much if you ask me," He kissed her forehead and entangled his legs in his weapon's silken ones. He indulged in her skin that was softer than anything he'd ever experienced in his life.

She closed her eyes, "I don't think I'm ready just yet, but I guess I can't go back to my studying any time soon," her voice trailed, her body angling towards his.

Tsubaki was genuinely warm, like the kind that you feel when you put your hands on top of freshly baked bread. It radiates from your soul and, in that moment, Black Star didn't care how cold the apartment got as long as she was next to him.

"Got that right," he murmured, his rough hands getting lost in her inky mane. How she managed to keep her hair so tame, he would never know. It went well past her deltoids, thinning as it got to the bottom, but extremely full nevertheless. He was glad she left it down for the time being, he didn't appreciate it as much when the strands were tucked neatly into plaits or pushed up into a messy bun on her head.

He angled his head to look at her, and he was going to state something about how he hadn't prepared much for his final when he noticed her slightly agape mouth and heavy breathing. The star smiled, guess it would just have to wait till morning.


End file.
